


【鳴佐】『調教敵國忍者✡24小時實錄♡』-1

by N_J2111025



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, NaruSasu Day
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:17:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7944472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_J2111025/pseuds/N_J2111025
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p># 只是車 ，老司機鳴佐<br/># 鳴佐戀人前提 是甜文<br/># 有很多 PLAY 角色扮演/手銬/影分身/輪姦……之之類類<br/># 七代目的成人片看太多系列(○)</p>
    </blockquote>





	【鳴佐】『調教敵國忍者✡24小時實錄♡』-1

**Author's Note:**

> # 只是車 ，老司機鳴佐  
> # 鳴佐戀人前提 是甜文  
> # 有很多 PLAY 角色扮演/手銬/影分身/輪姦……之之類類  
> # 七代目的成人片看太多系列(○)

『調教敵國忍者✡24小時實錄♡』

\---------------------------

 

「哈...啊嗯…不，不要了…放開我阿…鳴…咿啊，鳴人!」宇智波佐助發出近乎哀求的呻 吟，對方卻沒有一點要放過他的意思，雙腿被扯開掛在對方肩上，身下的穴口早就承載著過多的精液被操的嫣紅軟爛，隨著鳴人每一次進出白濁的黏液被拉扯出來，兩人的交合處還露著一條繫繩連接的是塞在體內的跳蛋，跳蛋嗡嗡作響的在裡頭震動，被對方的性器一次次推到體內更深的地方。

「一個小俘虜這樣叫我對嗎?你可以叫我鳴人大人或者……火影大人。」鳴人壓下身更用力的插了對方幾下，一旁的影分身正舉著錄相機把佐助淫亂的模樣全部拍下來:「快點把你偷到的東西交出來啊我說，不然就不放過你喔。」

「到底…哈啊…要…要我交…嗯，交什麼。」佐助艱難的張開眼睛，眼裡充滿水氣讓視線有些模糊，鳴人現在自顧自的玩起角色扮演，他還不是很能理解這次的劇本，不過大至上應該是他扮演敵國來偷情報的忍者被鳴人抓到審問的故事吧。

「嗚…這我怎麼知道呢，就是不知道才要你說阿。」鳴人露出一臉困擾的表情，他當然沒想過要聽到什麼，這只不過是一個可以繼續玩佐助的藉口霸了，他兩都心知肚明。

「啊…混障…啊那邊，不行，咿啊!」佐助還沒說完，鳴人又故意頂著體內的跳蛋次次壓到他的敏感點上，傳片全身的快感讓他整個腳只蜷縮起來，一個影分身又靠過來，伸出手就往他胸口揉捏，才剛好不容易不再流的乳汁又被擠的噴出乳孔，另一個影分身就又湊過來含住他的乳頭吮吸，惹的佐助躬起身仰著頭大口喘氣，這時拿著錄相機的鳴人把鏡頭對準他的臉，喬好角度把自己的陰莖插到佐助嘴裡一邊拍著他吞吐著自己性器的模樣一邊挺動腰身。

已經不知道是第幾次了，鳴人和他變出的三個影分身輪著在他身體裡射了好幾次，到他的小腹都被精液灌的有些鼓脹起來，他們還是不放過他，完全沒有休息的時間，一個人退出他的身體馬上另一個鳴人就會找好位置再插進來，甚至是被兩人一起進入，一前一後的操著嘴上還插著另一人的性器，沒地方插的那個影分身就會舉著錄相機一邊拉過他的手給他手淫。

不知道是怎麼變成這個樣子的，就在早上他還在執行任務，不、現在也是任務途中，幾天前他久違的接了任務，在雷之國附近的高山上有奇怪的遺跡要他來調查，在村子裡待了一個多月早覺得該活動身子了，一開始先用了輪迴眼傳送到附近，之後便步行尋找地點，第三天的晚上他離開了有人煙的村落，在野外露宿他也是很習慣的，天黑後很快他就找到落腳的地點，是一個山洞，濕氣不重而且挺大的地也平整理頭也沒有動物生活的痕跡，於是佐助決定在這裡逗留一晚。

夜深了佐助拿出捲軸從裡面拿出收在裡頭的睡袋，空間忍術可以減少大量的行李，不料睡到一半卻突然出現人的氣息，難不成是敵襲，而且是憑空突然出現的，在氣息一出現佐助就已經清醒，在人靠近時俐落的翻了個身掏出苦無往對方要害處攻擊，卻沒想到來人輕易化解他的攻勢。

「佐助冷靜一點是我阿。」熟悉的聲音傳來，佐助愣了一下，發現來人居然是現在應該在木葉好好呆著的七代目火影大人，查克拉沒有問題，的確是鳴人沒有錯，佐助放鬆了警戒收起苦無。

「鳴人？你怎麼會在這裏？」佐助眯起眼。

「我實在太想佐助啦，就來看你了我說。」鳴人搔搔頭一邊走近攬過佐助的腰把下巴抵在對方肩頭上，側過頭親了一下佐助的臉頰，頗有撒嬌的意味。

「身為火影隨便這樣跑出來你覺得可以嗎？」佐助撥開鳴人轉過身去盯著他，眼裡帶著嚴厲，他也才離開第三天而已，鳴人居然就跑出來找他：「你怎麼來的？沒工作嗎？」

「飛雷神我說，我在你身上下了標記......工作處理的差不多了，我有知會鹿丸的說。」鳴人越說越小聲，像是有些心虛，知會鹿丸其實也就只是留了張紙條、啊！還有影分身。

「快點回去。」佐助瞥了鳴人一眼，用命令的口氣說道。

「不要，我好想佐助啊，我都來了就讓我在待一下嘛我說!」鳴人說著撲過去死死扒在佐助身上，大有一種你打死我也不放手的氣勢。

「鳴人!我才離開木葉三天。」

「但是你要差不多三個月才回木葉啊，就一天嘛，佐助陪陪我，之後保證乖乖等你回來。」鳴人繼續死纏爛打，其實佐助剛離開第一天他就開始擔心了，而且佐助流乳汁的毛病才剛好沒多久，怎麼一下子就接任務跑出來了。

「你......就一天，之後乖乖滾回去。」無奈之下最後他還是在鳴人的拜託眼神下屈服。

「佐助你最好了！」鳴人說著抱著佐助轉了一圈直接倒抱著他在佐助的睡袋上，翻了個把對方壓在身下揉著佐助的頭髮撥開在他額頭親了一下然後又往下吻到對方的唇，先是輕輕貼著趁佐助不注意時撬開他的唇瓣把舌頭伸進去攪弄。

「嗚...嗚嗯，鳴...鳴人。」佐助推開對方覺得在這樣下去事情會不妙，雖然也有想過鳴人跑來找他多半是要做一點這樣的事情，不過也開始的太快了，這裡怎麼樣都還算是別國的領帶又是野外他覺得不是很安全：「你...要在這做嗎？」

「 嗚...我下了結界了我說。」 突然被推開鳴人有些不滿的厥了下嘴，又跟佐助說道他保護措施早就做好了不用擔心，沒想到佐助卻突然坐起身瞪著自己。

「結界？所以你早就計畫好了？」連結界都早就下好了，可想而知對方一開始就打算幹一些不良勾當。

「呃...我，唉佐助不要計較那麼多嘛。」被說中事實，鳴人只能打哈哈的乾笑一邊去扯佐助的衣服。

「你怎麼老是在發情!」佐助死扯著自己衣服下擺狠狠瞪了鳴人一眼：「現在又還沒到春天。」

「佐助，狐狸發情期在2到4月我說，已經2月了。」鳴人一本正經的說道。

「歪理!」

「啊!不管啦，我想跟佐助做啦，快跟我交配!」鳴人不耐煩的開始大聲嚷嚷著。

「白癡，閉嘴。」佐助在鳴人說出“交配”兩個字時立刻用手堵住他的嘴，這人怎麼可以老是毫不害臊的說出這種話啊。

「佐助，好啦你最好了。」鳴人看佐助漲紅臉低下頭的樣子就知道他快成功了，還是那句話，他對哄佐助可是很有一套的。

「......混帳，要做快做。」佐助撇開頭不去看鳴人那賊兮兮的表情，而鳴人看到佐助終於妥協笑著湊上去親了對方臉頰一口，然後從腰上的忍具包裡拿出一個東西。

「佐助，我們這次試試這個吧我說。」

佐助機靈的一顫，鳴人每次說這句話通常都沒有好事，他一抬頭果不其然看到鳴人手裡又拿著一片成人片而且看起來根本是R20不......R25的等級。

“激!輪姦X凌辱，敵國美麗女忍♡”封面上是好幾個蒙著面的男性和中間被圍著身上掛滿不明液體的黑髮女忍者，宇智波佐助覺得他有一天會被這些成人片給害死。

 

TBC


End file.
